A Mother's Strength
by LoverNotFighter91
Summary: Jamie turned to face his mother, his blue eyes full of fear and doubt. "Are we going to die?" 6x05
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

Her feet beat against the brown dirt, shifting it and she pushed against the green cornstalks as she ran. Sweat rolled down her face from the hot sun and her breathing was heavy. Her pace slowed before coming to a stop, the small blond haired boy panted heavily in front of her.

"Mama, I'm scared." He gasped and she bent down to face him.

"It's going to be okay Jamie, I promise we just have to get you out of here." She reassured him, pulling him close to her. A bird cried causing they both to flinch and turn in that direction.

"Mama you're bleeding." His small fingers gently touched the back of her scalp and fresh blood appeared on his hand.

"See." She grimaced in pain in the mist of everything she had forgotten about the wound but now her head was pounding.

"It's all right, just a cut." She lied.

"Tell me where you are Jimmy-Jam." A voice in the distant called and Jamie moved closer to his mother.

"Come on, we need to move slowly." She instructed when her phone began ringing.

"Run!" She commanded, they ran through field, the house was now in view when Haley fell to the ground. Carrie was on top of her and Jamie stopped in his tracks.

"Mama!"

"No, Jamie! Run!" She exclaimed and felt a needle plunge into her neck, the unknown liquid fellowing through her veins. Haley struggled to get up, the world around her was spinning. The pain in her head grew and it was difficult to keep her eyes open.

"_Jamie."_ She thought.

She cried out in pain when she felt something heavy impact against her back. She recovered from the shock only to be hit with the object again, she rolled over onto her stomach. She stared up at the many blurry faces of Carrie. She saw her raise the shovel and it slammed into her aching body. She felt something connect with her face and swallowed the coppery taste of blood. Her head was jerked upward as Carrie pulled at her hair.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She whispered into her ear and pushed her back to the ground. Carrie raised the shovel and smashed into her side again and again, cuts and bruises formed along her broken form.

"Is this the best you got?" Carrie asked her foot connecting with Haley's chest. Her lungs burned, struggling for air. She manged to regain her breath and rolled over, she felt something sharp cut her hand. Looking down she saw that it was a large shard of glass from the broken car window. She heard Carrie laugh.

"Well this was fun but now it's time to end it." Carrie raised the shovel high above her head but dropped it when Haley turned and felt a searing pain in her thigh. She gasped and her eyes travel downward, she saw that a large piece of glass was sticking out of her body. She wrapped her fingers around the glass and yanked it out, her jaw tightening in pain.

"You're going to pay for that." She announced but saw that Haley was already at the house's entrance. Haley entered the house and quickly locked the door.

"Jamie." She called, her steps were brisk as she walked through the house. She noticed that all the doors were open except for the one at the end of the hallway.

"Jamie, open the door." Her hand knocked against the door but received no response.

"It's okay, it's mama." She told him and she could hear movement within inside the room, the door opened.

"Mama!" He shouted wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hey buddy, it's okay I'm here." She bent down picking him and entered the room. She locked the door and her back slide down the door resting against it. She reached inside her pocket and dialed three numbers.

"911, what is your emergency?" A voice on the other line asked and Haley quickly gave her the information she needed to find them. She closed the phone setting it beside her.

"Mama, I saw grandpa Dan I think he's dead."

"No, no I'm sure he's fine, he's probably sleeping." She reassured him, running her hand through his hair. Jamie turned to face his mother, his blue eyes full of fear and doubt.

"Are we going to die?"

"No, we're not. Everything's going to be okay, I'll protect you." Her brown eyes burned with determination and affection, she pulled him close to her. They sat there for a few seconds, Haley rocked Jamie back and fourth trying to comfort him until they heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Jimmy-Jam, come out, come out wherever you are."

Please review, tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sorry about the delay, things have just been crazy. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were awesome.

"Jimmy-Jam, come out, come out wherever you are."

Jamie clung to his mother's side, his body trembling against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, her heart throb against her chest. She looked around the room, it was small. There were posters of cartoons on the wall, toys sat on the shelf coated in dust, crayons and coloring books were scattered on the desk. The bed covers had rockets and astronauts on them.

"Jamie, come on out I promise I won't hurt you." Carrie's voice was closer this time and Haley could hear her footsteps as they approached the room.

"Jamie, baby listen to me I want you to hide underneath here. I want you to put your hands over your ears and close your eyes." She instructed him, pointing to the bed.

"But mama what about you?"

"I'll be fine. The next time you see me, everything will be okay." She told him, pushing him towards the bed.

"Promise?" He questioned, he didn't want to hide without her.

"Promise."

The doorknob twitched faintly as though being tested from the other side. Finding it locked, it moved more frequently.

"Open up! You shouldn't be in there, that's his room!" Carrie shouted from the other side, her fists pounded against the wood.

"Go." Haley commanded and Jamie crawled under the bed. Haley placed herself against the door, she knew that the lock would not hold for much longer, it was old and cheap.

"Carrie don't this!" Haley tried to reason with her.

"I'm doing what I have to for my son!"

"He's not your son, he's mine!" Haley shouted.

Carrie growled in frustration out in the hallway, she took several steps back before charging into the door. Her body collided with it and Haley could hear the wood that held the lock splinter in defeat. She grimaced.

"_Just a little bit longer, help will be here soon."_

Carrie charged at the door again and this time it gave away as Haley had been expecting. She was ready for her and shoved her back out into the hallway. She was caught off guard when she felt a massive, searing pain in her stomach. Everything had happened so fast. She looked down at the ever growing crimson mark that was getting larger by the second, staining her shirt. Carrie let the long, sharp, steel carving knife linger for a moment before ripping it away with force. The once, clean, untarnished utensil was now covered in a red, thick substance. Haley gasped in shock, she struggled to breathe. Her trembling hands found the wound and the warm, red, bubbling liquid seeped through her fingers. Her knees shook and for a moment she staggered, her back hit the wall trying to support herself. Her legs gave out underneath her and she fell to the floor, her head rested against the wall. Her lungs burned trying to recover from the shock and take in the air they desperately needed. Her eyes were moist, tears forming in them.

"I told you I would do what I have to, to be with my son." Carrie spoke her voice was cold and emotionless. Her eyes black and callous.

"No, h-he's my s-son." Haley stammered, her skin was quickly becoming pale, losing it's color. The blood from the wound had rolled down onto her jeans, collecting itself and drops had fallen onto the wooden floor. Her brown eyes were slowly losing focus as the light faded from them. She was fighting to stay awake.

"Not for much longer he isn't'." Carrie placed the bloody knife against her throat ready to cut. Haley tired to push her away but it was effortless.

"_Jamie."_ Was her last thought as her eyes closed. They struggled to reopen when she heard a gun being fired, her vision was hazy but before her she saw Carrie laying a few feet away, bleeding from the chest. A ragged, scruffy looking Dan Scott stood in front of her.

"Haley, stay with me." The words were distant and echoed throughout her mind, her eyes were heavy and she could no longer keep them open. She sank into the warm, comfortable world of darkness. She never heard the desperate cry calling for her.

"Mama!"

What do you think? Please review.


End file.
